canadafandomcom-20200222-history
Millennium Line
The Millennium Line is the second oldest line in Metro Vancouver's SkyTrain rapid transit network owned and run by TransLink. It is one of 3 current lines in the network, along with the Expo Line and the Canada Line, and connects the cities of New Westminster and Burnaby with Vancouver. History and Route Details January 7, 2002-October 22, 2016 The Millennium Line, is approximately 43km in length, and goes through 29 stations (technically 28). From Waterfront to Columbia, it shares tracks with the Expo Line. Vancouver The line begins at Waterfront Station, and travels as an underground Subway beneath Downtown Vancouver through Burrard, Granville, and Stadium-Chinatown Stations, via the Dunsmuir Tunnel. The line then travels as an elevated guideway passed BC Place and Rogers Arena, and goes underneath the Georgia Viaduct to Main Street-Science World Station, from which riders get a great view of False Creek, Science World, and Pacific Central Station. From here, the line goes down Terminal Avenue for a short ways, then veers to the right before the Terminal Ave Railway Overpass, going through a mostly residential area to Commercial-Broadway Station. It then goes southeast to Nanaimo Station. From here, it is no longer elevated, and it goes on an at-grade track through 29th Avenue Station to Joyce Station, which is the last station within the city of Vancouver. From there, it is elevated again, and it is just a short ride to Boundary Road, over which it crosses into Burnaby Burnaby Upon entrance into Burnaby, the line goes southeast to Patterson Station, then it continues southeast to Metrotown Station, one of SkyTrain's busiest stations, which provides access to Metropolis at Metrotown, BC's largest shopping mall, and one of the largest in Canada. The line then continues southeast through Royal Oak Station to Edmonds Station. After passing through a short tunnel, the line travels at-grade passed the SkyTrain yards before becoming elevated again, and crossing into the city of New Westminster. New Westminster After crossing into New Westminster, the line proceeds to 22nd Street Station, which is located at the northern end of the Queensborough Bridge. It then continues through the city to New Westminster Station, at which several stores and shops are located. After that, the line travels east to the underground Columbia Station, where the Expo Line diverges southeast. The Millenium Line then travels in a tunnel for about 1km before becoming elevated again to Sapperton Station. The last station in New Westminster is Braid Station. After Braid, the line very briefly enters the city of Coquitlam, where it parallels the Trans-Canada Highway before re-entering into Burnaby. Burnaby Once back in Burnaby, the line goes north to Lougheed Town Centre Station, where there will be a junction with the future Evergreen Line. From here, the Millennium Line begins to follow the Lougheed Highway. It then follows the highway through Production Way-University, Lake City Way, Sperling-Burnaby Lake, Holdom, Brentwood Town Centre, and Gilmore Stations. After Gilmore, the line crosses Boundary Road again back into Vancouver. Vancouver Immediately after crossing into Vancouver, the Millennium line crosses the Trans-Canada Highway, and passes by the Vancouver Film Studios on the way to Rupert Station. From Rupert, it goes southwest to Renfrew Station. From there, it goes southwest to Nanaimo Street, where it starts traveling at-grade. It then goes northwest beneath several streets, including Broadway, to Commercial-Broadway Station again (On a different platform. The two are connected via a pedestrian overpass). From here, the line continues northwest at-grade to its terminus at VCC-Clark Station. October 22, 2016-December 2, 2016 The Millennium Line is shortened, and will no longer operate between Waterfront and Lougheed Town Centre Stations. The branch from Columbia and Lougheed Town Centre will now be covered by the Expo Line. The line now operates from VCC-Clark to Lougheed Town Centre. Trains will be extended to the Evergreen Extension on December 2nd, 2016. December 2, 2016 Onwards The Millennium Line will be extended to the Evergreen Extension. Trains will run directly, without transfer, from Lafarge Lake-Douglas to VCC-Clark. = Station List 2002-2016 *Waterfront *Burrard *Granville *Stadium-Chinatown *Main Street-Science World *Commercial-Broadway *Nanaimo *29th Avenue *Joyce *Patterson *Metrotown *Royal Oak *Edmonds *22nd Street *New Westminster *Columbia *Sapperton *Braid *Lougheed Town Centre *Production Way-University *Lake City Way *Sperling-Burnaby Lake *Holdom *Brentwood Town Centre *Gilmore *Rupert *Renfrew *Commercial-Broadway (platform 1 and 2) *VCC-Clark Station List 2016- * Lafarge Lake-Douglas * Lincoln * Coquitlam Central * Inlet Centre * Burquitlam * Lougheed Town Centre * Production Way-University * Lake City Way * Sperling-Burnaby Lake * Holdom * Brentwood Town Centre * Gilmore * Rupert * Renfrew * Commercial-Broadway (platform 1 and 2) * VCC-Clark Category:TransLink Category:BC SkyTrain Lines Category:Waterfront Station Category:Transportation in Metro Vancouver